The invention relates to a plug connector that is arranged, in its position of use, with its housing in or on an opening in a plate or passes through this opening and contains wires and/or braids of a cable and electrical contacts, wherein the plug connector can be mounted, for a front-plate assembly or back-plate assembly, in the region of the opening of the plate, in particular, detachably via a flange, and the flange is formed as a flange plate that can be engaged at a later time onto the outside of the housing of the plug connector and that has an inner recess with an inner periphery for gripping around the housing of the plug connector.
Such a plug connector is known from DE 100 19 319 A1. The flange plate is here formed with multiple parts or at least two parts, in order to be able to equip the housing of the plug connector at a later time so that front-plate assembly or back-plate assembly is also possible selectively. In addition, in this way such a plug connector or a coupling part of an electrical plug can also be provided without a flange plate and can be provided at a later time if necessary.
Here, the two parts of the flange plate must be machined very precisely so that, after they are joined, they hold the outside of the plug connector housing with a non-positive fit, without the flange plate being able to be shifted on the outside of the housing, wherein, however, a pressure that is not too large should be applied to the outside of the housing. Therefore, in this previously known arrangement a clamping screw oriented in the radial direction was provided and also tightened on each of the two halves of the flange plate, without allowing the later connection of the two halves of the flange plate to become detached. Consequently, the form locking engagement for connecting the two parts of the flange plate is complicated.